Why Am I Bleeding?
by TearShield Alchemist
Summary: Sakura has to tall Kakashi something no man wants to hear... Crackfic, based on a fanart I saw


A/n: After looking at a funny fanart, I just had to write this.

* * *

_**Why Am I Bleeding?**_

Sakura sat at her dressing table, fiddling with her hair, to make herself presentable for "Sasuke-kun". When all of a sudden…

"Why do I feel wet?" Sakura asked herself, as she stood up to examine her seat. It was covered in a pool of blood.  
"Crud!"

Sakura couldn't ask her parents what was going on, because they were out of town for the next week. Ino was busy at her aunts, Hinata was going through extensive training, Kurenai-sensei was visiting Yakumo, TenTen was on a mission with her team and Anko was out of town.  
"Oh no…" Sakura knew what that meant. She'd have to ask her sensei…  
It wasn't her fault he mother hadn't said anything about "it" coming. If Sakura was lucky, she shouldn't have gotten it until she was thirteen. But no, "it" couldn't hold off…  
She'd found pad-thingies in her mother's room, so she used them to mop up the blood. Then she set off to go training with her group, and ask her sensei the deathly question…

"Kakashi-sensei," Sakura began as she approached her group, who had all been waiting for her (she was late due to the "incident").  
Kakashi looked at Sakura's worried face and was immediately concerned.  
"Can I talk to you for a second?"  
Kakashi blinked for a few seconds and then managed to open his mouth.  
"Sasuke and Naruto go away somewhere and spar each other for a moment while I deal with Sakura."  
Sasuke "hmph"ed and Naruto was worried, but both boys did as they were told as walked off into a clearing that was out of ear-shot. Kakashi then turned back to Sakura and motioned to a small clearing which was even further away from Naruto and Sasuke, so they could talk.

"I wanna know what is wrong with Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined as Sasuke hit him in the shin. Sasuke had to admit that he was worried too. Why would the only kunoichi on their team want to talk privately with Kakashi-sensei?  
"How about we go and spy?" Naruto suggested. Sasuke bit his lip and nodded.

_We're not "spying", just trying to find out what is wrong with our team mate that could stop our progress in battle…_

"Kakashi-sensei… I don't know how to say this…" Sakura began, obviously embarrassed. Kakashi's mind was exploding with things she could be trying to tell him.  
"I'm bleeding…" Sakura said suddenly. That let all of Kakashi's wild ideas leave. Then new ones came…  
_She has her… p-p-period!? Why is she telling me this!?_  
"Why are you telling me this, Sakura? This is a thing you should discuss with your mother…" Kakashi began awkwardly. He'd have to ask Gai how he dealt with TenTen on heat and during PMS…  
"My mother is out at the moment… so are all the other kunoichi I know… So you were the next option…" Sakura blushed. Kakashi really wanted to tell her it was okay, but telling him wasn't the best idea…  
"Okay… so I'm guessing your mother never said anything about puberty?" Sakura looked very confused at even the word.

_Guess not…_

"Okay, well it is normal for girls around your age to start bleeding for their… ah… down-there parts… This will happen once a month for the rest of your life…" Kakashi began explaining. It was now he wished he'd listened during Sex Ed. classes.

After half an hour Sasuke and Naruto found where their sensei and the kunoichi of the group were. It seemed they'd come just in time for the Sex Ed. talk.  
"Why does Sakura-chan need to learn about a female's puberty?" Naruto whispered. It had only taken Sasuke a few seconds to figure it out.  
"She has her period, dobe…" he said, nonchalantly, but quietly. Naruto made a "what the f---" face and almost blew their cover. Sasuke wondered why Sakura would tell Kakashi about her… time of the month.

Kakashi sighed, as the rest of his team fought. Naruto and Sasuke had been spying on Kakashi's **_very _**detailed explanation of puberty for women.When Sakura's mother got back, Kakashi had to have a talk with her about why Sakura was asking many sexual questions… Mind you, he wasn't sure he wanted to explain the whole scenario to Mrs. Haruno either…

* * *

A/n: And that was it. This is aimed at all the girls who have bad period stories to share. But it is also a crack-fic for anyone who feels like a good laugh at Kakashi's pain. Poor Kaka-chan… Please review! 


End file.
